


Original Sin

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-17
Updated: 2002-02-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Two lives become joined one violent night.





	Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Original Sin

## Original Sin

#### by Jo B

Title: Original Sin  
Author: Jo B  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/  
Date Archived: 02/17/02  
Category: Crossover  
Pairing (Primary): Crossover Pairing  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any): X-Men  
Crossover Info (if any): Mulder/other  
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None that matter.  
Permission to Archive: DitB and Slashing Mulder all others please ask first.  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: This is from a challenge to write a story based on a Meat Loaf song. Lyrics are at the end of the story. This story has not been beta-read yet.  
Warnings: This story contains sex between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you.  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The X-Men belong to Marvel and/or Twentieth Century Fox. Original Sin's lyrics were written by Jim Steinman. No money is being made from their use.  
Summary: Two lives become joined one violent night.

* * *

Original Sin 

Mora, Minnesota  
Saturday, May 11, 2002  
2:40 a.m. 

I look down at the head sleeping on my chest, silky strands of brown hair nestled beneath my chin. I can feel the warmth of his breath on my skin, tickling the hairs on my chest. He's sprawled across the length of me. His hand is resting over my ribs, while his left leg is entwined between mine, and his flaccid penis is pressed against my thigh. The cheap motel room smells of sex. The bedcovers are damp and sticky from sweat, blood, and come. Normally I'd get up and do something about it or just leave and continue on my way. I'm not one to stay in bed after sex with another man. But I don't wish to disturb my companion who I can sense hasn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. 

Not requiring much sleep myself, I lay awake and watch over him. I don't even know his name, but I know that he is dangerous and on the run. For some reason, I feel a kinship with him and a strange desire to protect him. It isn't just because he allowed me to top him and get my rocks off inside of him. There is a deeper bond between us. I want to learn more about this man. 

I think back to six hours ago, to the first time that I laid eyes on him in a pub in downtown Hibbing. 

~x~X~x~ 

Hibbing, Minnesota  
Friday, May 10, 2002  
9:00 p.m. 

The air in the pub hangs heavy with smoke and the noise is deafening. People are talking loudly to be heard over the other voices and the music blaring from an old jukebox. They only paused briefly to look at me. I scan the room like I normally do upon entering unfamiliar territory. I study, then dismiss, each and every man and woman in the place, except for one who is sitting on a stool at the end of the bar and looking so much like original sin that I feel a stirring in my loins. It's been a long time since I've come across his kind. He has an aura that screams of class, sex, and danger. He stands out like a beacon in a storm. I'm not the only one watching him. Most of the place keeps glancing in his direction. I can't blame them; it's where my eyes will be spending most of the evening. 

I amble up to the bar and order a beer. I sense his eyes on me and meet them in the large mirror behind the bar. So I'm not the only one who's keeping an eye out for danger. I wonder what his story is. I do not attempt to look away. Instead I openly study him. His face is fascinating, not overly pretty, but very sensuous--stunning. He has a mole on his cheek drawing attention away from a sinfully full lower lip and a long straight nose. His eyes are almond-shaped over high cheekbones. I cannot make out his eye color the bar is too smoky and dark. A mop of brown hair has fallen over his forehead, giving him a boyish look that adds to the exotic package. He's wearing a long black duster over a black T-shirt and tight black jeans. 

He continues to stare at me. Most men would have looked away by now, since I'm not one to be messed with and most can sense how dangerous I am. Whether he can is unclear by how boldly he studies me back or maybe he's just suicidal. We spend an hour drinking and watching each other. Neither of us attempts to move any closer or talk. The pub's other patrons come and go but we pay little attention, until four men enter the establishment. I can see him tense as he stares at them like a wild animal trapped by larger prey. His hand moves inside the folds of his long black coat. He stands, not taking his eyes off them. His demeanor has become catlike as if he's ready to spring. 

I keep my eyes on the four men, watching them in the bar mirror. Like him, they don't belong in this small sleepy community. They see him and fan out attempting to trap him between them. One remains by the door, blocking escape. 

The bar becomes quiet as several of its customers sense the danger. 

The leader of the four men stops just out of reach of the man who's held my interest since I stepped inside this place. 

"If you come quietly, we won't slaughter everyone here," the leader says. 

I see no weapons on the men, but they reek of black ops. 

The man positioned by the door is not allowing anyone to leave. When one customer tries. The black ops bastard takes his head off with a karate chop to the throat. A move that is impossible for a human to do which means these men aren't fully human. 

That got everyone's attention. A woman screams. Then everyone freezes, too frighten to move or speak. I turn to face the men ready to defend myself. 

"Don't hurt anyone else. I'll go with you," the brown-haired man says, stepping away from the bar and toward the leader. 

These men aren't very observant or maybe they have no fear of death. I watch as the brown-haired man springs into action. The suddenness of his attack takes the leader by surprise as his decapitated head sails off his body. He never saw the flash of the sword blade before it was too late. 

I launch myself into the battle, my metal claws springing out from between my fingers. I slash two of the men as they race to attack the sword-wielding, brown-haired man. They fall to the floor...blood and guts pour from their wounds. I meet the brown-haired man's startled eyes as he fends off the third attacker. 

"Decapitate them! Its one of only two ways of killing them!" he says. 

I take his advice as I see how fast the two men I had slashed are healing. They should have been dead, but I sense they are like me another secret government experiment. Though, not exactly like me because if their bones were grafted with adamantium the sword would never have severed their leader's head from his neck. 

The place has emptied as people took the opportunity to scurry for their lives. Only the bartender remains, hiding behind the safety of the bar. It makes it easier to fight the three remaining men without having to avoid injuring innocent civilians. 

The men don't stand a chance against me. I quickly dispatch them and watch as the brown-haired man slashes and hacks at the remaining man. I hear sirens heading this way. So I hurry over and severe the man's head from his neck then signal for the brown-haired man to follow me out the backdoor. We race down the alley and down a side street then double back to my car. He doesn't speak to me as he tosses the bloody sword in the backseat and scrambles into the passenger seat. 

We seem to have made a silent agreement to escape together. I force myself not to speed out of town. We drive in silence for two hours. His presence beside me is making me hard with desire. Neither of us seems to want to break the silence. He is more beautiful close up than he was in the bar. His eye color is still hard to determine one moment they appear green then the next golden brown. I decide they must be hazel. I want him. That thought surprises me. I haven't wanted anyone in a long time. Why is this stranger bringing out these feelings in me? 

It is after midnight when I finally pull into the parking lot of a rundown motel. I go in and register while he remains in the car on alert. When I step outside with the key his hazel eyes watch me. I slide back into the driver's seat and drive us to the last room of the single story motel. 

We still don't speak as we climb out of the car. He retrieves his sword from the backseat as I unlock the door to the room. Upon entering, he places the sword on the dresser then begins to remove his clothes. We both know what we want as I undress as well. He's built like a cat, long lean muscles, and has a catlike grace in his movements. 

We fall upon each other like starving animals. His scent is driving me wild. I nip and bite at his throat. He moans and tilts his head back, offering me more flesh as he rubs his hard cock against my hip. We topple onto the mattress. The cheap bed frame groans under our weight. His lips part seductively as I look down at his flush face. He reaches up and traces a finger down my long sideburns. He seems fascinated with my appearance. 

He gives himself to me, trusting me to give him what he needs while allowing me to take whatever I want from his body. I know what he needs; I've needed it myself over the years. Pain to take the nightmares away and pleasure to make the tears run dry. 

I hold up my hand for him to see, allowing one of my claws to emerge part way--five inches of razor sharp metal. He stares at it hungrily. The fire in his eyes is consuming me...my groin burns with desire. I place the blade against his stubble-covered cheek and scrap, showing him how sharp it is as it leaves smooth skin behind in its wake. I move the blade to his chest and press, piercing the skin. He groans and arches off the bed. I lower my mouth to the wound and lap at the trickle of blood. 

He's sprawled out beneath me, breathing heavily with arousal. His hands continue to touch and caress any part of my body he can reach. I move down to his nipples. They are full round nubs, delicious. I tease them with my tongue before I bite him hard. He bucks beneath me, gasping. His fingernails rake across my back drawing blood. I chuckle and trace the bite mark with my blade as blood pools to the surface. I continue licking, cutting, and biting him. His cock swells with each mark I place upon his sweet flesh. 

I reach his groin and spend thirty minutes worshipping his cock and balls, in my own unique way. He only screams once. He's tough I'll give him that. I am careful that my bites and cuts don't do any permanent damage. I finally take his cock into my mouth and suck it. My tongue caresses the underside, feeling the throbbing vein. He's big. It's not often that my jaw aches just opening to accept a man's girth. It doesn't take long to bring him over the edge. He's been ready for over a half-hour. I drink down the essence of him. 

He becomes like rubber beneath me, sated. I flip him over roughly and spit into my hands rubbing the saliva between his cheeks and into his tight hole. Then I applied more spit to my cock. I grasp his slim hips and pull him up, forcing his legs apart, so I can fit between them. He makes an effort to raise his ass high enough for me to enter him. I don't bother to prepare him. He's relaxed enough that my penetration isn't too painful. I watch with fascination as my cock slowly sinks inside his body. The tight puckered opening expanding around it. He moans and rocks back, then tightens his anal muscles around my dick. 

"Fuck!" I gasp. It is the first word spoken since we left the bar and my first word of the evening. 

He snickers into the bedspread at his first victory over me. 

I slap his round buttock, causing him to jerk. His sudden movement causes friction on my buried cock that shoots sparks of pleasure down my spine. That was nice. I slap his other buttock and get the same movement and pleasure. I keep the slaps coming as I start thrusting into him harder and faster, riding him like a horse. The bed shakes under us, threatening to break. He's moaning and rocking. His ass is red and hot to the touch when I finally come. He comes again at the feel of my release inside his body. His anal muscles milk the last drops of semen from my body. I don't pull out right away. I lay across his long back and turn his head so I can kiss him. It's the first moment of tenderness between us, and the first time I've kissed another man. 

I finally found what I've been looking for original sin...that's what he is to me. 

~x~X~x~ 

End 

I've been looking for an original sin  
One with a twist and a bit of a spin  
And since I've done all the old ones 'till they've all been done in Now I'm just looking, then I'm gone with the wind Endlessly searching for an original sin... 

You can dance forever, you've got a fire in your feet But will it ever be enough?  
You know that it'll never be enough 

You can fly and never land and never need to sleep But will it ever be enough?  
You know that it'll never be enough 

It's not enough to make the nightmares go away It's not enough to make the tears run dry It's not enough to live a little better every day Everything that they taught us, was nothing but lies Everything that they brought us, was nothing but bribes But the lies are over now  
All I wanted was a piece of the night  
I never got an equal share  
When the stars are out of sight  
And the moon is down  
The natives are so restless tonight!... 

I've been looking for an original sin  
One with a twist and a bit of a spin  
And since I've done all the old ones 'till they've all been done in Now I'm just looking, then I'm gone with the wind Endlessly searching for an original sin 

You can lose yourself in pleasure 'til your body's going numb But will it ever be enough?  
You know that it'll never be enough 

You can always take whatever you conceivably could want But will it ever be enough?  
You know that it'll never be enough 

It's not enough to make the nightmares go away It's not enough to make the tears run dry It's not enough to live a little better every day Everything that they taught us, was nothing but lies Everything that the brought us, was nothing but bribes But the lies are over now  
All I wanted was a piece of the night  
It never had to get so dark  
When the stars are out of sight  
And the moon is down  
The natives are so restless tonight! 

I've been looking for an original sin  
One with a twist and a bit of a spin  
And since I've done all the old ones 'till they've all been done in Now I'm just looking, then I'm gone with the wind Endlessly searching for an original sin 

I've been looking for the ultimate crime Infinite victims, infinitesimal time  
And I'm so very guilty for no reason or rhyme So now I'm just looking and I'm killing some time Endlessly searching for the ultimate crime 

I've been looking for an original sin  
One with a twist and a bit of a spin  
And since I've done all the old ones 'till they've all been done in Now I'm just looking, then I'm gone with the wind Endlessly searching for an original sin... 

I'm applying for a license to thrill  
Going out on the edge  
Moving in for the kill  
And there'll be hell to pay someday  
So put it all on the bill  
'Cause we'll always be paying  
And paying until  
We're beyond expiration  
With a license to thrill  
(I've been looking for an original sin...) 

\--Jim Steinman 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B 


End file.
